


A Heart in Hell

by EverlastingPetals



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/pseuds/EverlastingPetals
Summary: “I love you Vaggie. For all of eternity, I'll love you.”-For my not so secret valentine- littledemon66
Relationships: (RadioDust Implied), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	A Heart in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledemon66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/gifts).



"Okay, why am I trusting you of all people with this?"

"Trust me Babe, I'm the cupid of Valentine's day."

"More like the slu-"

"Hey, You're Gay, I'm Gay. You're going on a date, and I managed to get the Radio Demon of all people, to be my Boyfriend. So I'm pretty sure I can help you pick an outfit. Besides, pink's my color!"

The Spider decided to spin and show off his Glittery Draped Pink Dress, The sparkly pink eyeshadow that faded darker... Topped off with practically perfect eyeliner.

"Alright, alright. I get it. You're pink. And burning my fucking retinas. But, you think Charlie's going to like this outfit...?" The moth said, holding out the dress.

"Babe, your makeup almost looks as good as mine!" After the 50th glare that day, he'd continued. "Okay, just put on the dress. Don't wanna keep your girlfriend waiting." Proceeding to reach over and fix a little imperfection on her makeup. 

Sighing, the moth agreed. "Alright, only because I don't want to be late... And I don't have anything better to wear."

"That's the spirit toots!" 

"Hope you still know I hate you!" She'd say laughing as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Heh, don't worry. I hate you too!"

More laughing, sure they weren't friends but they sure as hell didn't wanna kill each other! ...

~~Most of the time~~ anyway...

-

After the Vaggie emerged from the bathroom, Angel could finally get a decent look at how the dress looked on her. He wasn't going to lie, he thought he found a pretty decent choice.

It was a beautiful cocktail dress. Starting at a lovely white, going and fading into an amazing shade of pink. It honestly fit Vaggie amazingly, as well as the makeup.

Vaggie's makeup also had pink in it but didn't look as similar. She has perfect long-looking eyeliner wings with, of course, eye shadow. The vibrant pink topped off with glitter on top... It looked amazing! With some pink blush and pink lipstick, her look was complete! 

Well... Almost.

She'd feel a familiar pair of sharp claws in her hair. 

"Uh, what are you doing?" They didn't exactly have enough time to be messing around right now. Well they did, she didn't want to wait though. 

"You'll see" Is the answer the shorter demon received. "Hurry up and close ya eyes will ya?" Which she did. She felt something sliding up her hair, and was tempted to see what he was doing...

"Open ya eyes toots." 

In her hair was her bow... "Uh-" 

"Charlie got that for ya, right? You gotta wear it, especially on valentines."

"You're right... Do you think I should wear this bracelet?" The thing Vaggie was talking about was a brown and green bead bracelet.

"Babe, I'm gonna be honest here okay? That is the ugliest thing you could ever add to that outfit."

"Charlie gave me that too, asshole." 

"Yeah, I know. But like I said. It's pretty ugly to go with that outfit." 

Angel was expecting to get yelled at for saying something like that but instead, Vaggie started laughing. "Okay jackass, I'm going to go. You should probably go on your, 'date' with Smiley Freakshow."

"Hey, only I call him that." The spider said a little more seriously, "But yeah."

With that, they both walked out and went opposite directions.

-

It was honestly pretty rare for Vaggie and Charlie to go out together. Running a massive  _ free _ hotel, well... That attracted a lot of people. And with a lot of people and  _ not _ a lot of staff... It was pretty busy.  _ All the time. _

This was the 3rd time in the past  _ two _ months that they did something even remotely romantic... So yeah, when they told everyone that they were planning something like this. They let both the girls have some deserved resting time.

The plan was simple, meet up at an actually romantic place, that being the most amazing street in hell. It could make anyone blush intensely 

They should have both been even more excited, but... In reality, both girls were a little nervous! This was valentines for Satan's sake! And they both had to make it _perfect._

-

They both ended meeting up on the street, but... Opposite sides of it. It turned out even more lovely for both of them. Vaggie not being able to see her face from the lighting, but knowing fully well both of them were smiling. As Charlie walked down the silhouette of her dress became more visible. The same with the moths.

Wait...

They were wearing the exact same outfit.

Like freakily the same. 

**_ Everything the same. _ **

Except...

Charlie was wearing the bow Vaggie got her instead. I think it finally caught up to the princess's mind that they were wearing the same thing. Her grin widened even more as she started skip-running to Vaggie, who once again... Was doing the same thing.

The always exciting Demon didn't slow down- Jumping up high in the air and holding Vaggie to hold her.

God they loved each other. 

"Hey Hon, how are you?" The Moth Demon mumbled while giggling and embracing the hug, only to break apart and feel a pair of warm arms on each of her shoulders.

"Amazing since I'm with you!" God, Charlie's adorable face was a lot to handle. It was hard to seem intimidating when the love of your life was always smiling. They walked back to the end off the street, hand in hand. 

This was nice.

Hours after hours of walking and talking.

Hours after hours of hugs and kisses...

Charlie spoke.

** “I love you Vaggie. For all of eternity, I'll love you.” **

...

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the break! I hope you like this. <3


End file.
